


And It Was Called "Mikleo"

by StoryTellerOfLunchTime (Cooem)



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Humour, M/M, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooem/pseuds/StoryTellerOfLunchTime
Summary: Have you ever heard Coldplay's "Yellow", and wondered how the lyrics make any sense at all? Wonder no more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the official music video from YouTube. Play it in another tab, and sing along pretending you're Sorey. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKNxeF4KMsY)

### Mikleo

>   
>  Look at the stars  
>  Look how they shine for you  
>  And everything you do  
>  Yeah they are all Mikleo
> 
> I came along  
>  I wrote a song for you  
>  And all the things you do  
>  And it was called “Mikleo”
> 
> So then I took my turn  
>  Oh what a thing to’ve done  
>  And it was for Mikleo
> 
> Your skin  
>  Oh yeah your skin and bones  
>  Turning to something beautiful  
>  Do you know  
>  You know i love you so  
>  You know i love you so
> 
> I swam across  
>  I jumped across for you  
>  Oh what a thing to do  
>  Cause you are my Mikleo
> 
> I drew a line  
>  I drew a line for you  
>  Oh what a thing to do  
>  And it was for Mikleo
> 
> Your skin  
>  Oh yeah your skin and bones  
>  Turning to something beautiful  
>  Do you know  
>  For you I’d bleed myself dry  
>  For you I’d bleed myself dry
> 
> It’s true  
>  Look how they shine for you….  
>  Look how they shine for…  
>  Look how they shine
> 
> Look at the stars  
>  Look how they shine for you  
>  And all the things that you do  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorey literally drew a line in the effin' sky for this boy. 
> 
> Obviously this is a parody and I don't own any part of the song or original lyrics.
> 
> Shameless plug: if the canon ending made you too sad, come check out my humble head canon offering.
> 
> Anyway I hope this made you smile. =)


End file.
